


漫长的告别/衔尾蛇

by Anpoe



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpoe/pseuds/Anpoe
Summary: 对我来说，死亡不是终结，因为我知道还会有无数个我，遇见无数个你，我的生命是一个循环，死去只是为了在这个循环上更进一步。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	漫长的告别/衔尾蛇

男人从没想过他会这样死去，在病床上看着陌生的天花板，身旁是“滴滴”作响的心电监测仪，用单调而重复的声音告诉男人，他还活着。  
骨癌，这是对他的宣判。  
终其一生，在寂静中拯救了世界的毁灭，在枪林弹雨里带领他的士兵们杀出一条血路，在无数个生死攸关的时刻他都活了下来，最后躺在了这张床上。  
男人并没有什么不满，如果让他总结自己的一生，他或许会轻飘飘地说，“这是很长很好的一生”。  
唯一的遗憾就是被尼尔发现了。

起初他并没有在意，只是腿上的一个小小的肿块，或许是前几天训练的时候磕伤了，或许是被什么虫子咬了……他可以想出很多或许的原因，直到它夜晚开始发痛，灼热的像是一块小小的，长在他腿上的岩浆。  
男人并不害怕这种痛苦，他经历过更糟糕的，但这种感觉不一样。就像是自己的身体从内部开始腐烂了，而每时每刻男人都清醒着，感受这块岩浆侵蚀他的皮肤，最后把他燃烧殆尽。  
不管他多想隐藏这种痛苦，他开始穿长裤，拒绝去训练，甚至有时候不想喝每天早餐一杯的可乐，尼尔就自然而然地发现他的爱人有哪里不对劲了。他不想尼尔发现，但又明白青年最终还是会知道，到某个时候他躺在病床上，或许是更近的某一天，他们在床上缠绵的时候那东西会把他们都灼伤。  
但说真的，他没想到这么快。青年站在餐桌旁边，而他正把一个鸡蛋火腿三明治塞进嘴里。  
就像是犯了错被抓到的小学生。  
“我问了莱斯利医生。”  
“喔，他是不是又和你抱怨我硬是不愿意听他的每天吃几粒维生素片……”  
“是啊，”青年的脸上难得的露出了愤怒的神色。“不止是这个，但，你为什么不吃呢！你明明知道，你一直都知道的吧！……”  
于是男人便沉默了，他还是知道了，但这一切都太快了，该死的莱斯利，不……其实这是我的过错，天啊……我到底在逃避什么，他是尼尔啊，但就因为他是尼尔我才……  
“你怎么能瞒着我，一个人承受了那么多的痛苦，折磨，我却像没事人一样在你身边生活着！”尼尔脸色的愠色慢慢消退了，痛苦与不敢置信扭曲了他年轻的面孔。  
“对不起。”最后尼尔丢下这句话，整个人微微颤抖着，站在那里，悲伤慢慢淹没了他们。  
男人便走过去拥抱着他，像从前很多个青年还是男孩的日夜一样，在他背上慢慢的拍着，直到青年的身体慢慢平静，最终归于平缓的呼吸。

尼尔坚持要把男人送进医院，让他接受最好的治疗。  
“其实这没什么的，只要好好治疗，终有一天会痊愈的，并不是什么无望的病症……”从医院回来尼尔这么对他说，用温暖的笑容看着他。  
“要是我在你的生活中，就算缺席了一天，我都会痛不欲生的。”他们依偎在一起，男人平静的说道。“放心，我会好好治疗的。”  
但他们都知道这已经不可能了。病痛击倒了男人，带着他沉积的旧伤如同海啸一般席卷撕碎了他的身体，就算他们能叛逆的回溯时间，也无法阻挡生命的轮回。  
但是男人依旧积极地接受治疗，他们都闭口不再提这件事，日子又回到了往昔的日常。  
男人腿上的肿块渐渐地恶化了，夜间他时常因为疼痛醒来，感受着那一块皮肉热烈的灼烧着，吞噬着他的一切。这时尼尔便握住他的手，青年的体温比痛苦更要炙热，陪伴他度过之后许多个漫漫长夜。

但他最后还是住进了医院。  
尼尔天天都来看他，有时候呆很久，有时候一会就要离开，男人都无比珍惜。  
有一天尼尔很晚才来看他。在他的病床前一言不发，握着男人的手。  
“今天的训练怎么样？还是太严格了么？”男人缓慢而平静地问道。  
“……”尼尔没有说话。  
于是男人开始讲述他的一天，早上和病友们玩了纸牌，输了好几百块。午睡后在一条可爱的流浪狗旁边呆了很久，傍晚他开始看脱口秀，护士说他最近恢复的很好。  
之后他们很长一段时间都没有说话，尼尔还是紧紧握着他的手，蹲在床边的时间长到男人害怕尼尔的脚已经失去了知觉。  
直到护士来提醒他们，病人该睡觉了。  
尼尔摇摇晃晃地起来，但还是不愿意放开男人的手。  
“再见，尼尔。”男人摇了摇他们牵在一起的手，微笑的和他说。  
“不要说再见。”这是他晚上说的第一句话。  
“明天见，尼尔。”  
“……每说一次再见，我们就死去一点点。”他闷闷地说到。  
“你终于看了我推荐给你的那本小说吗？”男人的声音听起来高兴了不少。  
“我们的一生，就是一场漫长的告别吗？最终我要告别你，或者你先离开……我不想你孤单的一个人，但我想让你活着。”青年听起来还是很低落，他又蹲下来，把头埋在男人怀里。  
“我说了，你的每一天我都不想缺席。”男人伸出手，抚摸着青年金色柔软的头发。“我不会孤单的，你也不会，因为我会陪你直到你人生的最后一刻。”  
“对我来说，死亡不是终结，因为我知道还会有无数个我，遇见无数个你，我的生命是一个循环，死去只是为了在这个循环上更进一步。”他在尼尔额头上留下一个吻，青年站起来，俯下身去认真的吻他，睫毛扑扇在男人的脸上，他笑了。  
“衔尾蛇，我们都是两条衔尾蛇。”青年也笑了，他躺下来和男人面对面。“我不喜欢蛇。我喜欢你说的那条流浪狗，下次带我去看看他吧，他可爱吗？”  
“嗯，很可爱，当我把手放过去的时候，他就会来蹭蹭我的手，他的体温很温暖。”  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“我爱他。”

最终男人在尼尔开始逆行的前一个星期离去了，那是一个温暖，平静的下午。尼尔一直握着男人的手，男人突然和他说，他要睡一个漫长的午觉，阳光开始在他身上游走，但是男人再也没有醒来。  
后来尼尔按照男人的意愿，把他的骨灰撒在了海上。  
“这是万物守恒定律，”男人那时这么和他说。  
尼尔埋着头低低的笑。  
“好啦好啦，我知道你是物理学硕士。那你应该也明白的，之后我的每一寸身体，都会化成这世界上的一部分。每一场大雨，每一阵风，只要你稍稍停一下，就能感受到我在亲吻你。”男人低下头亲吻青年。“就像现在这样。”

于是男人没有葬礼，他拯救的这个美好的世界，最终自己化为了它的一部分。  
于是尼尔走进旋转机的时候，仿佛看见了男人的身影。  
这是一场漫长的告别，他想。


End file.
